A Walk in My Shoes
by wafflebat
Summary: James and Lily. James wants to be with Lily. Lily wants nothing to do with James. So what happens when someone has them switch places..? Read and find out..! Not realated to my other stories. A challenge from oooAmigoneooo.
1. Lily and James

**A Walk in My Shoes**

**Author's Note:** I was watching Freaky Friday with my little cousin and I was reading the OotP for the millionth time and I was at the part with Snape's memory when Harry sees Lily and James fighting. Then a thought hit me . . . Lily and James fight. The daughter and mother in Freaky Friday fight. In Freaky Friday they switch places and they learn how the other feels. Duh..! Make Lily and James switch places for a day to know how the other feels..! I know the idea is strange, but I'm gonna try and pull it off. The story will be switching from James and Lily's POV, normally I don't do that. I normally pick one character and stick with their POV but for this I need two. Comments, suggestions and whatever else you want to say is welcome.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing Harry Potter related. That belongs to that wonderful lady, J.K. Rowling. But anything or anyone you don't recognize, that would be copyrighted to me . . . thank you very much. Happy reading, and please read and review.

**Chapter 1:** Lily and James

"Give it a rest James . . ." complained Sirius Black, a handsome looking boy. He had graceful dark hair that fell beautifully over his wonderful gray eyes. He was leaning back in his chair, casually, and catching a lot of dreamy stares from hopeful girls, though he didn't seem to notice. He turned to his best friend, James Potter. Yet again, James was attempting to win over his love, Lily Evans' heart. And yet again, Sirius knew he'd be unsuccessful.

Remus Lupin, looked up from his book, rolling his eyes, "If he wants to make a fool of himself, let him Sirius," Remus said simply, then closing his book, "I rather enjoy the creative ideas James comes up with." Remus was a pale rather peaky looking boy, but had a cute presence that made him feel very uncomfortable when some of the girls giggled happily at him. He had short shaggy brown hair and eyes that almost looked wolf like. He had a charming smile and was a very friendly person.

"Yea well," Sirius began, "I hate having to hear him whine and moan once she declines him."

"I don't," said Peter Pettigrew. He was a small mousy boy with blonde hair and watery blue eyes. He was much sorter than James, Sirius or Remus, but was a good friend through and through, "I think it's rather funny when Lily slaps him."

Remus chuckled. Sirius raised an eyebrow, "As entertaining as it may be, it gets old after a while . . ."

"No it doesn't Padfoot old friend," Remus said with a smirk, "It will never get old when it comes to James."

"Thanks for all your support guys," James Potter said leaning over his chair, half leaning on an annoyed Sirius, gazing dreamily at a fellow 6th year girl, named Lily Evans. Lily had beautiful red hair that flowed magnificently down to her waist, and curled slightly at the ends. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald green and almond shaped, and she had a smile that made James melt every time he saw her.

James looked on dazed with love.

"I think ya got something there Jimbo," Sirius said laughing and pointing James mouth, "Is that drool I see..?"

"Where..?!" James said wiping his mouth frantically. James fell backwards in his chair and slammed on the floor. He got up rubbing his jaw, then the back of his messy black hair, that was in every direction. He fixed his glasses that hid his handsome hazel eyes. He was still smiling at Lily, his handsome face smirking at her with out a care in the world. Lily to him, was greater than his other love, Quidditch. James was center Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Sirius hit him on the back of the head.

"Get over yourself Casanova . . ." he chuckled.

"She's beautiful isn't she..?" James commented.

Peter looked at Lily, then at James, "Looks like she does everyday."

"How can you say that Wormtail..?" James said in shock, "Her hair is slightly more to the lift today and—"

"Oh drop it Prongs," Remus smiled, "I don't need a Lily 'update'."

Peter and Sirius laughed.

"Well are you gonna make your move or am I going to have and listen to you suffer..?" Sirius asked smirking.

"Listen to me no more Padfoot," James told him, "For I am off to grace Lily with my presence."

"Grace isn't the word I'd use," Peter whispered to Remus who chuckled.

James overheard him, "Think what you want Moony, Wormtail," James said wearing a cocky smile, "But I will . . . one day . . . win Lily's heart."

"Well, you'll win something," Peter said.

James raised an eyebrow, "You think..?"

"I think you'll win a big, fat slap across your face," Peter laughed.

At this point Sirius and Remus laughed hysterically. Peter pretended to bow and James frowned. He turned his heel and began to 'grace' Lily Evans, with his presence.

"Oh . . . EVANS—!" James shouted walking over.

Lily turned her head at the sound of his voice. She was already looking disgusted, she could tell who it was by the sound oh his voice.

"What Potter..?" she asked coldly.

"Why . . . nothing my sweet," James played out, "I merely am admiring your beauty."

"Drop it," she said.

"Drop what..?"

"The act."

James looked at her, "You think my love for you is an act..? It's as real as anything or anyone in this room my sweet Evans."

"Stop it..!" Lily demanded.

"Stop what..?" James pretended not to know.

"You know..!" she shouted.

"Afraid I don't Evans," James inched over closer, "Why don't you tell me . . ."

"GET AWAY—!" Lily cried.

At this point in time one of Lily's close friends, her best friend in fact, Marie Cook stepped up, "Come on James, leave her alone. Bugger off."

"Now Marie . . ."

"Don't now me," Marie snapped coldly, her dark eyes looking fierce, her long, dark, almost knee length hair trailing gently behind her. Her smooth face looking murderous. She was a fellow Chaser (left wing) for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She was good friends with James, but would do anything for Lily, "Back off for once."

James blinked at her then turned his attention back to Lily, "I'll back off if you go out with me . . ." Sirius, Remus and Peter walked up behind James, laughing a bit, as he begged Lily to go out with him, "Come on Evans . . . go out with me . . ."

"Not if I had a choice between you and Filch," she said coldly.

"Filch..?!" James roared, "You'd rather go out with FILCH—?!"

Lily turned her head up right and folded her arms.

"Now that's a bit of an insult Evans," Sirius said, agreeing with James, "I mean Filch..?"

"I didn't need your two cents Black," Lily said mercilessly, "Thank you very much."

"Fine," Sirius said, "I'll keep my money," he smirked.

"I didn't need your humor either," Lily snapped.

Sirius merely smiled, "Maybe you should try on a better day Prongs, she seems a bit . . . _testy_ today . . ."

At this Lily's face turned red. Marie shot an angry look at Sirius, "Oh shut up Sirius. Stop helping Potter fight his battles."

It was pretty well known (by everyone except Sirius) that Marie had a huge crush on Sirius. James was rather shocked she glared at him. She had even told James one Quidditch practice that she could never get mad at Sirius. She had even asked James some of Sirius' favorite things to see perhaps if Sirius would go out with her. In return, to James' glee, she told him some of Lily's favorite things to perhaps make rebuild the little friendship they had in their first year.

"He doesn't fight my battles," James replied.

"Oh he does so," replied Sarah Smith, another 6th year Gryffindor and friends with Marie and Lily, "Can't go anywhere with out your little army can you Potter..?"

"Oh shut up Sarah," Peter told her looking at her disgusted.

Sarah crossed her arms angrily. Her cloudy blue eyes angered, her braided blonde hair tucked neatly behind her ear and down her shoulders. Her face was turning a bit red. And James thought he noticed her few freckles turning red, "Don't you tell me to shut up..!"

Peter rolled his eyes and mocked her, "_Don't tell me to shut up _. . ."

"OHHHH—!"

"Ignore those gits," Lily said turning her heel, allowing her long, red hair to smack James in the face as she turned to walk away.

"OUCH—!" James cried, "Get back here Evans..!"

But, to James despair, Lily was walking away . . . Marie and Sarah following her. James stood their defeated.

"What is _it_ with her..?" James said trying to look hurt, but failing to do so.

"She's Lily," Peter said simply, beginning a game of Gobblestones with Sirius who was already loosing (and cursing), "And James, I think she's tired of you always chasing her around."

"Chasing is the understatement of the year," Sirius said sitting down on the Gryffindor Common room couch comfortably as he played his game with Peter, "Stalking more like it."

Peter laughed, "Nice one Padfoot," they gave each other a grin and a high five despite James' glares and frowns.

"James, I think she _honestly_ feels that you treat her like some kind of . . . prey," Remus explained to James, "Quarry of some type. Like you're the hunter and she's—"

"How do you know what she _honestly_ thinks..?' James inquired.

"I've talked to her many times on prefect duty. Every night she told me to tell you to, and I quote '_Get a life, and bother someone else_'. I just never had the heart to tell you," Remus explained.

James frowned.

Peter smiled as he made a move that was causing Sirius the Gobblestone game, "Maybe if you took the time to know Lily she'd—"

"How can I know her . . . if I don't got out with her..?!" James said infuriated.

"Hey, you know us," Remus stated, "And I don't think we're dating any of you."

James rolled his yes. That wasn't the answer he wanted.

"Well, that's what you think Moony," Sirius said forgetting it was his turn in Gobblestones, "Me and Prongs have been secretly dating. That's how we know each other _so_ well," he chuckled trying to raise James spirits.

Remus looked at him plainly, "Perhaps you should talk to Madame Pomfrey about this instead of myself or Peter," he said chuckling.

Peter looked at Sirius, "I _knew_ there was something between you two..!" he laughed.

"I just didn't know it was this _serious_ now Padfoot," James smirked.

"Oh well ya know . . ."

The four Marauders looked at each other and laughed into the night, cracking jokes and turning even the most stupid situations into a laughing matter.

But as they four grew tired, James was thinking. About Lily. No, not new ways of how to win her heart. No. About her feelings and his feelings. He didn't always want to make a 'scene' out of her every time he asked her out. It just happened. But she had _no_ idea how it felt every time she made a 'scene' out of him when she called him names and nonsense. Making it seem like he was the world's worst person. Maybe was Peter _was_ right . . . maybe he _should_ get to know her a little better before he went making her embarrassed. But _how_ was he going to get to know Lily Evans. She couldn't even _stand_ the sight of him.

::::::::In the Girls' Dormitory that same night::::::::

"Come on Lily," Marie said trying to cheer her best friend up, "Ignore nasty old James. Here, I'll whack him with the Quaffle during practice tomorrow to make up for it."

"NO..!" Lily cried out.

"Then what Lily..?" Sarah questioned, "Let him get away with it every day..?"

"I'm not stooping to his level," Lily said plainly.

"Don't think of it as that . . ." Marie said, "Think of it as . . . getting even . . ."

"No . . ." Lily said flatly.

Sarah and Marie looked at each other in glances. Lily wished they wouldn't. She felt as if they were plotting against her almost. She didn't want revenge on James Potter. No. That would be something he'd do to Snape. She didn't want to be like James. No _way_ would she _ever _want to be like James. She just wanted him to know how it felt to get picked on for once. To know how it felt to be made a 'scene' of every time he wanted to get her attention. But how was she going to get to know James Potter. The first thing out of his mouth would be, "Hey Evans . . . go out with me..!" How could she learn to know a person who didn't even know anything about her..?

**Author's Note:** So what'd ya think..? Comments, suggestions, anything you can think of is welcome. First chapter is just setting up the basic plot. Well Thanks for reading. And if you wouldn't mind . . . please review. Thanks.

Chapter 2: The Switching Spell

James woke up late the next morning. But he woke up to:

"WAKEY, WAKEY PRONGS..!" then a wet feeling was in his ear. He jumped right up.

"EWWW—!" James shouted smacking Sirius' hand out of his ear, "GROSS—!"


	2. The Transfiguration Lesson

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating quickly. I've been busy. Updates to my other stories should be Tuesday November 9 for all. Thanks . . . and enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing J.K. Rowling's created . . . all though, those you do not know . . . are mine. Thanks and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** The Transfiguration Lesson

James woke up late the next morning. But he woke up to:

"WAKEY, WAKEY PRONGS..!" then a wet feeling was in his ear. Sirius had given him what he liked to call, "The Padfoot Morning Special for Anyone in Need of Waking..!" James jumped right up slamming his head against his four-poster.

"EWWW—!" James shouted smacking Sirius' hand out of his ear and wiping it dry with his long pajama sleeve, "GROSS—!"

Sirius laughed hysterically on the floor. He was already dressed in his school robes and matched the Boys' Dormitory in its blacks, reds and golds. Remus rolled his eyes smiling at James and Peter was wiping the tears from his eyes due to laughter.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha," James grunted getting out of bed grumpily, "Laugh it up guys."

"We will," Remus said grinning, "Make sure to laugh extra long and hard."

James rolled his eyes and yawned. Why did he feel so groggy..? Oh, yes that's right . . . he had been thinking of Lily. Not just how he wanted to date her. But how she felt. Something odd to think of when one was going to bed.

"You look tired," Peter commented putting on his socks.

"Yea, dreaming of Lily hard work..?" Sirius laughed.

James normally would have said something back to them, but the fact was . . . Sirius was right. He was thinking of Lily. But they weren't ordinary thoughts either.

"You alright..?" Remus asked.

James remained quite. He felt parched all of a sudden. Extremely thirsty. He got up groggily and in a dazed walk went over to the pitcher to pour a glass of water.

"Earth to Jamesie..!" Sirius barked.

Sirius got up and ran over to James. Waving a hand in front of his zombie-looking friend. James raised an eyebrow, "Hmm..?"

"Are you okay..?" Peter asked in the background.

James wasn't listening though. He thoughts on Lily and how she felt. He always felt like he was going to melt around her . . . how did she feel around him..? Did she not like him because of something he did..? Maybe an unknown reason..? Maybe getting to know Lily would help his chances with her.

"JAMES—!" Sirius shouted in his ear.

Yea, talking to her might help. She might not hate him anymore. She might even talk to him back nicely. Maybe they could be friends..? Maybe they'd be more than friends..? Maybe they'd run off and get married and— well now he was getting carried away.

Remus cleared his throat, "JJJAAAMMMEEESSS—!!!" he shouted on the top of his lungs.

"OY—!" Kingsley Shacklebolt complained waking up, "Keep it down Lupin. Who wants to be woken up like that on a Monday morning . . . uhhh . . ."

"Yea you guys . . ." Frank Longbottom complained, "Let us sleep a few more minutes."

"Sorry . . ." Remus said for shouting so loud, "I was trying to wake up James."

Kingsley moaned and waved his hand off before disappearing under the covers sleepily. Frank however got up and yawned getting dressed then proceeded to wake up a very grouchy Kingsley. Remus turned back to James. His hazel eyes looking dim.

"James, I don't know what's going on in your head, but get dressed. We have class soon."

* * *

"Come _on_ Lily," Marie whined as she gather up her books, "We gotta go . . . _NOW_—!!!"

Lily rolled over and let out a loud groan from her four-poster bed, which still had the curtains covering her from view.

"Are you sick..?" Sarah asked as she opened the red and gold curtains to the bed, "You don't look so good."

"No . . . I'm fine . . ." Lily lied. The truth was she felt horrible. She felt like someone had hit her over the head with a brick . . . but why..? Oh yes, she was feeling miserable last night after James Potter had yet again try and go out with her. She was thinking about him . . . she couldn't remember what exactly. She had a rough sleep.

"Are you feeling okay..?" Marie asked nervously.

"Yea . . . just tired . . ." Lily replied, "I'm fine."

And with that, she got out of bed feeling rather weak, but told herself she needed to get to class. So mustering all her energy she had she got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, but the continual thoughts of James were in her head.

* * *

"Yum—!" Sirius shouted as they entered the bustling crowds in the magnificent Great Hall for breakfast and mail, "Pancakes..! I love Hogwarts pancakes..!"

"We know," Remus commented reaching the Gryffindor table and sitting across from Sirius, Peter to Remus' left, "We hear you say this _every_ morning."

"Do not," Sirius shot back. But the truth was, he did say it every morning.

James owl, Hershey, had swooped down in front of him. Various letters dropped and a copy of the Daily Prophet as usual. James handed his paper to Remus, who always read it in the morning as part of his routine.

"Anything good..?" Peter asked helping himself to some sausages he had wrestled away from a growling Sirius.

Remus skimmed the headlines as James poured his pumpkin juice before Sirius knocked it over on the table again as he did every morning. This was part of Sirius' morning routine.

"Not really . . ." Remus stated flipping the pages of the paper and blowing on his hot coco, "Just the usual about this new Dark Lord . . . Voldemort."

Peter dropped his goblet, "Don't _say_ that name..!"

Sirius grinned, "Voldemort..! Voldemort..! VOLDEMORT..!"

"STOP IT—!!!" Peter begged.

"Guys . . ." James moaned, "Shut up . . ."

"What's with you..?" Peter asked, "Grumpy..?"

"Awww . . ." Sirius chimed in with Peter, "Wittle Jamesie Wamesie is cranky wranky . . ." Sirius and Peter laughed. Remus however ignored those two as they had a battle over the last strawberry.

Remus turned to James, "Are you alright..?"

"Not really . . ." James admitted as he leaned over the table to have a private conversation with Remus. He normally told Sirius everything, seeing as they had the closest relationship, but James knew Sirius wouldn't take him _seriously_ about his small problem, "I've been thinking about what you said . . . said about Lily."

"Dwelling on it still..?" Remus asked quizzical.

"Well . . . normally I just walk on up there and always get her steamed . . . you said I hurt her feelings . . . sometimes . . ." James continued, "I was just thinking about _her_ feelings last night . . . maybe she'd _like_ me if I wasn't such a jerk to her . . ."

"Perhaps . . ." Remus said sipping his hot coco as Sirius hexed Peter for the strawberry, "You must really like her if you're dwelling on something I said."

"Moony . . ." James grinned, "You're wiser than you know."

"It's not wisdom my dear Prongs . . ." Remus told him, smiling, "It's just the simple advice of a Marauder. You, or Padfoot, or Wormtail would have done the same for me."

James laughed spit of himself, "Not so sure about Padfoot or Wormtail . . ." he chuckled as Sirius munched the strawberry he had gotten from Peter viciously showing it to him in his mouth, "And I can be quite the little . . . oh how did Lily put it..? Ahhh, yes. Quite the little, '_Cocky, big-headed, sick Quidditch freak..!_' If you know what I mean . . ."

"Yes well . . ." Remus smiled at him, "I won't say it's not true sometimes."

James grinned. He tuned to his right to glance at Sirius who was swallowing the juicy strawberry, "Not going to share..?" James asked.

"Hmmm..?" Sirius said, mouthful and all.

James flipped his wand simply and the jinx caused Sirius' head to turn into a strawberry. Sirius laughed then tackled James off the table. Peter was still complaining about his lost strawberry, and Remus re-opened his paper and began to talk to Frank Longbottom about the up coming Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

* * *

"Potter's so stupid," Lily snorted as she gently cut her pancakes, watching James and Sirius wrestle on the ground (Sirius' head was no longer a strawberry).

"Well," Marie Cook said with a mouthful of sausages and pancakes, "For someone who hates James Potter . . . he's on your mind quite a lot."

"It bothers me how he thinks I have _NO_ feelings..!" Lily explained for the hundredth time to Marie and Sarah that morning.

"Tell him that," Marie said simply, swallowing.

"He has _NO_ idea how I feel..!" Lily said impatiently, "He'd only laugh."

"Not if he really likes you," Sarah reminded her, "I find that if boys really like you, they'll do anything for you."

"He doesn't _really_ like me," Lily snapped coldly, "He _really_ likes to annoy me though . . ."

"It all comes down to talking and feelings Lily," Marie reminded her, "Come on . . . what's the worse you could lose by having a non-shouting-conversation with James..? You're streak of not starting conversations with the git..?"

Lily tutted in frustration.

"Don't you 'tut' me, Lily Jennifer Evans," Marie said coolly with a friendly smile.

Lily smiled, "I guess I'm being silly in all this. But for once . . . I wish he knew how it felt to be me for a day."

Sarah shrugged. Marie smiled sipping on her pumpkin juice, "Yea, I can see it now. Dress James up as a girl..!"

* * *

"Now then," Professor McGonagall said very sternly. She was giving the class a lecture about behavior (mostly due to Sirius and James' latest prank in her classroom), "I will not tolerate such foolishness. From _any _of you," her eyes narrowed on James and Sirius, "That goes for you too, Mr. Black and Mr. Potter. Are we all clear."

Sirius, who was leaning on the back two legs of his chair grinned. James grinned too, and together they both chimed, "Crystal."

Lily rolled her eyes. Marie laughed.

The Transfiguration witch nodded. Her tight bun was almost moving with her head as she moved. She kept her face at a stern point. Her green robes trailed behind her as she walked over the board. Using her wand, she tapped the bored and writing appeared. In her neat and tidy writing appeared the lesson for today:

_Transfiguration: The Performance in Advanced Transfiguration Spells 6th Years_

_What They Are_

_How They're Done_

_When To Use Them_

_What To Look For When In Use_

_Effects_

_Ministry Issues_

_Unknown Facts_

_Practical Lesson_

"Please Copy the information down," McGonagall said sharply sitting at her desk that watched the whole room. Her glasses stopping short of her nose revealing her eyes that were glancing across the room as she wrote on a clipboard looking up ever so often.

"I wonder what she's doing..?" Peter asked.

Remus who was almost done copying the notes in his tiny neat writing looked up, "Dividing us into pairs I reckon. I think she's tired of Padfoot and Prongs disrupting her lessons."

"We're not disruptive . . ." Sirius retorted.

"Yea," James said agreeing, "We do our work."

"We just take it to a new level," they said together, both grinning.

Remus smiled shaking his head, "New level eh..?"

"You take it to something . . ." Peter said pulling out his notebook finally beginning to copy the notes, "But I'm not sure if McGonagall calls it _a new level_ . . ."

"Well she should learn to look on the bright side of our pranks," Sirius smirked.

"Oh I have to hear this," Remus said placing down his quill looking at Sirius and James, "Let's hear it then."

James cleared his throat, "If we didn't pull all these pranks . . . all those nice pink Hogwarts detention forms would go to waste you see—"

Sirius joined in, "—and we hate when we see things go to waste—"

"—drives us nuts—"

"—horrible we tell you—"

"—so by earning detention—"

"—we keep things from going to waste—"

"—and help the teachers—"

"—keep their punishing skills in tip top shape—"

"—because you know there will be more troublesome students—"

"—and we don't want the teachers to be rusty—"

"—so you see, the logic behind our madness is—"

"—quite logical—"

And together they said, "If we do say so ourselves."

Remus simply stared. Peter stopped copying his notes and looked quite puzzled. James and Sirius grinned at their audience.

"Well that was really stupid," Lily said from behind James.

James' hand went right for his hair, messing it up, "Ahhh, Evans. My you look—"

"Save it Potter."

"What..? I was just going to compliment you on your—"

"You honestly are a brainless fool," Lily snapped coldly.

James grinned, "I see we're thinking of new names for me. You know Evans it hurts me . . ." James placed his hand over his heart, "It hurt me right here," James pointed to his heart, "It really hurts my feelings . . ." James pretended to sob on Sirius' should. Sirius laughed shaking his head.

"Feelings..?!" Lily laughed, "Didn't think you had any. The way _you_ behave."

James gritted his teeth, "I do so..!"

"If you had feelings you wouldn't do what you do..!" Lily cursed at him, "Hexing people in the hallways because _you_ think it's cool. Getting detentions with your friends because _you_ like to show off..! Pretending the school has special rules just for _you_..! You make me SICK—!"

"Oh is that how you feel about me..?!" James shouted back.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW _I _FEEL—!!!" Lily cried back.

"AND _YOU_ THINK _YOU_ KNOW HOW _I_ FEEL—?!" James shouted at her.

James stood up in his chair. Lily stood up in hers. No one was sure which one showed more hatred. James who was always fond of Lily looked murderously at her. Lily who had always loathed James now looked back hauntingly and angry. James raised his wand. Lily raised her wand. They looked like they were going to duel almost.

"HONESTY—!" shouted Professor McGonagall, "NEVER IN MY— I EXPECTED BETTER— FROM BOTH OF YOU—!!! DETENTION—!!!" Lily looked like she was goin to beg her forgiveness but McGonagall cut her off, "YES BOTH OF YOU—!!!"

Lily thumped herself down in her chair angrily. James gritted his teeth and slammed himself into his own chair.

Stupid Potter . . . Lily told herself, Hope he keels over right here and now . . . stupid git . . .

Dumb Lily, James told himself, Feelings this . . . feelings that . . . like that witch has a heart to even know what feelings are . . .

And as Professor McGonagall wrote the detention slips for James and Lily a small smile appeared on her face as she wrote them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what did you think..? I still needed to build up the main conflict . . . next chapter . . . that should be interesting. Thanks for reading. Please review if you can. Love to hear what you think. Suggestions, comments ect, are welcome. : )


	3. A Rude Awaking

Author's Note: Next chapter . . . this story isn't as popular as my others but I'm trying to make it that way. Please read and review. Thanks and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Yuppers . . . own only my characters . . . none of J.K. Rowling's . . .

* * *

**Chapter 3:** A Rude Awaking

James had been so infuriated with Lily it had left him in a bad mood all day. Sirius, Remus and Peter all kept their distances (they had known James for too many years now, and knew it was best to let him calm down on his own) and James was grateful for that. He sat in his four-poster bed, with the curtains closed and was thinking about his actions through out the whole day.

He had skipped dinner and now was paying the price . . . his stomach was growling . . . perhaps he'd sneak into the kitchens later in the night and get some food from Gilder, the house elf that always helped the Marauders sneak food back to the Common Room.

Rolling over, James looked at his watch. It was one thirty in the morning. He didn't care. He had finished all his homework, cleaned up his broom and had nothing better to do but sit here.

Then he heard someone come up the stairs. It was Sirius, Remus and Peter. They had all pulled an "all nighter". Kingsley and Frank had come up a few minutes earlier and James knew each of them was asleep because Frank was softly snoring and Kingsley had bashed his head on the nightstand like he did every night.

"James..?" he heard Sirius say.

James quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Sirius opened his curtains quietly and James heard Remus say, "Leave him alone. He's asleep," James wasn't sure if Remus knew he was asleep or not, but either way Sirius closed the curtains, "He's just upset."

"Over nothing," Sirius whispered thumping on his bed, "He over reacted today."

"As true as that might be, we all have our moments," Remus said calmly changing into his pajamas, "You and Bellatrix for example."

Sirius snorted, "I don't have a _passionate_ love for Bellatrix like James does for Lily. How can you even _compare_ that..?"

"Easily," Remus said getting into bed. James heard the springs squeak and Remus pull out his book. Remus always read before he went to bed, "You don't understand Bellatrix's feelings and—"

"Incase you've forgotten . . . Bellatrix has _no_ feelings," Sirius said darkly.

"But if you listen to me Sirius," Remus said. James heard Remus open the book and flip to the page he left off at, "You and Bellatrix don't get along because . . . one: you two never talk, well friendly anyway . . . two: both of you don't respect each other's interests . . . and three: you don't understand each others boundaries . . . and feelings. When you look at it logically, it's the same case with Lily and James. Only James likes Lily . . . while you don't like Bellatrix."

"'Suppose . . ." Sirius said agreeing, "But still . . ."

Peter was in bed already. James heard his snores begin. Peter obviously didn't want to discus the subject while James was in the room incase James was awake. _Pretty clever of you Wormtail_ . . . James thought . . . _Pretty clever_ . . . and with that, James rolled over, hooked his glasses to the headboard of his board, and fell asleep.

* * *

Lily carefully flipped the pages of her book in her bed, as Marie went on about Quidditch practice, "Well Lily, if it makes you feel better . . . James was pretty mad at practice. He dropped the Quaffle twice and a Bludger hit him in the nose. But bad news for you, he's all fixed up."

"Oh well," Lily said with a triumphant smile, "He deserves to know how it feels to be made a 'scene' of . . . he does it to me all the time."

Sarah who was brushing her hair looked up from the mirror, "Awww, come on Lily. I think James is nice . . . sorta . . . well he's funny . . . sorta . . ." Sarah added seeing the look on Lily's face.

"Okay Lily," Marie said relaxing on her bed, "We all know he's a big—"

Sarah piped in, "—fat headed—"

"—Quidditch playing—"

"—sick—"

And together the shouted, "Loser..!"

Lily smiled. And turned the next page in her book, "Yes, he is . . ."

Marie laughed, "Yea well . . . I think _you_ might have a soft spot for him."

"WHAT—?!" Lily said appalled.

"Well . . . you do shout at him _more_ than anyone else . . ." Sarah brought up.

Lily snorted, "I don't like James . . . not one bit," Lily slammed her book shut and placed it on the table, blowing out her candle on her nightstand as she did.

"Lily . . ." Marie said, "We were only joking. If you take life to seriously . . . you can never have any fun with it and laugh about it later."

"Who said I'm mad..? I'm just tired is all," Lily said polity.

"Tired eh..?" Marie said sprawling out on her bed.

"Yes."

And with that Lily closed the curtains to her four-poster and snuggled into the covers. How could they even think she'd like a big-headed freak like James Potter..?!

Lily remained quiet for a couple minutes thinking.

"Do you think we should talk to her..?" Sarah asked, thinking Lily was asleep.

Marie said stuck up for her, "Naw . . . let her cool down and blow off some steam. I'm sure she'll be back to her perky self tomorrow. I have a little prank that will make her feel much better about James."

Lily rolled over quietly. Make her feel better about James..? What could _that_ possibly be..? Was this going to humiliate James..? Or herself..?

"Ohhh," Sarah said, "That one . . ."

Lily heard two people enter the room. Grace and Emily. She knew exactly who it was. They were fellow 6th years with herself, Marie and Sarah.

Emily was short and thin with sparkling brown eyes. Her blonde hair was thick and stop short of her ears. She was a Muggle too and had grown up surprisingly enough, living next door to Lily.

Grace had dark hair with a ruby red shine to it. It was straight and stopped right at elbow length. Her deep blue eyes were milky and she very beautiful features.

"Hey Grace," Marie said, "Hey Emily."

"Hey," Emily said.

"'llo," Grace said yawning, "Boy I'm tired. Stupid boys downstairs made us stay up even longer because they hid our homework."

"Yea, we had to go find it," Emily said jumping on to her bed.

"We did find it though, and . . ." Grace interjected, "Lily's cat scratched that stupid, but handsome looking, Sirius Black on the nose. He sat on its tail," she told.

Lily smiled when Grace said that. She pictured her black amber eyes cat, Lavender, scratching Sirius upside the nose.

Emily nodded, "And he deserved every bit of it."

"Where _is _Lily..?" Grace asked.

"In bed," Sarah explained, "She's still upset about today with . . . well . . . you know you were there . . ."

They all began to talk about today then started talking and laughing about Quidditch practice. Then they changed topics. Lily couldn't make out what it was though. Was it the prank Marie had mentioned..?

Lily rolled over again nervously. What was this prank..? She had to know. Perhaps they'd talk about it more. But unfortunately sleep was against her and Lily, after snuggling deeper into her pillows, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

James woke up early again the next morning. He rolled over and felt extra cold. He rubbed his arms and noticed that—

"Hey . . . uhhh . . . I thought I went to bed in a tee-shirt..?" James said groggily. He didn't even sound himself.

He rolled back over. _Awfully quiet in the dorm this morning_ . . . he though. He didn't hear Peter snoring and Frank's moans. He didn't hear Kingsley's heavy breathing or Remus' rolling. He didn't even hear Sirius bark once or twice like he did in his sleep.

James reached behind him on the headboard to grab his glasses as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. Wait a moment..? Where were his glasses..?!

He shot up. He was sure he put them there. Turning himself he noticed . . . he could see the headboard perfectly..! _What the—?_ He thought, _I've never been able to do that before . . . did I fall asleep with my glasses on..?_

James reached up to touch his face and check but stopped short of it. He saw his nails. His nails. They were . . . were long and . . . and _painted _pink..! Shinning . . . sparkling . . . PINK—!

James looked at his shaking hand then removed the covers. He was wearing a . . . a . . . a green nightgown . . . a green _NIGHTGOWN_—!

He backed up so quickly he noticed something else . . . as he looked down. Something that wasn't supposed to be there . . . something that only girls have . . .

Beginning to panic he wondered if this was a horrible trick Sirius was playing..? He wrenched open the four-poster's curtains to shout at him and noticed something else.

This wasn't the Boys' Dormitory . . . this was the—

"THE GIRLS' DORMITARY—!!!" James screamed seeing all the slumbering girls. Only his scream didn't have a manly sound to it. It sounded like . . . like a girl's scream. And not just any girl's scream . . . it sounded like . . .

James ran over to the nightstand next to the four-poster he came out of. He looked in the mirror and stared back in horror. He now had long, red hair that curled slightly at the bottom. He had sparkling, almond shaped green eyes. He was no longer James Potter. He was now . . . Lily Evans. And _worst_ of all . . . he was a girl..!

* * *

Lily was having trouble sleeping. Her bed felt soft and feathery. She hated soft beds . . . she liked hard mattresses, they were better for her back. She rolled over and heard something. A snoring of some type.

"OY—!" she heard someone shout, "SHUT UP—!"

_Probably Marie . . ._ she thought . . . _But wait . . . no one in our dorm snores_.

Lily sat up to see who had shouted. The snores and shouts didn't even sound lady like. As she sat up opened her eyes but—

"Wha..? Hey..? What's going on..?" she said. She sounded like her voice was deep. Had she gotten sick..?

_I CAN'T SEE—!!!_ She screamed in her head, _WHY CAN'T I SEE—?!_

Everything was blurry. Why..? Had she suddenly gone blind..? Was this a prank by one of the boys who loved to do things like this..?

Lily got up but tripped on her pajama pants. _I don't even wear pajama pants..!_ she shouted furiously in her head as she tripped. She grabbed the curtain to her four-poster and as she fell ripped it off. There was a loud RIP and CRASH—!

"OY—?!" shouted someone.

_Oh . . . what's going on..?_ Lily said to herself getting up off the floor rubbing the back of her head. But wait. Her hair was short. No, she _meant_ short. Like a boys' hair cut kind of short.

And her hands. She grabbed each one. They felt . . . bigger and . . . what happened to her smooth soft hands and long nails..?!

"Prongs are you alright..?" that voice that had been shouting this morning asked.

_Prongs..?! That's Black's name for Potter. Prongs..?_ Lily felt her eyes widen, _Wait..?! What's Sirius doing in the Girls' Dorm..?!_

"Get out of the Girls' Dorm Black..!" Lily shouted. Only that shouted didn't sound to lady like.

"Girls' what—? James..? Are you feeling alright..?" Sirius asked. It had to be Sirius. It sounded like him, "Here. Put your glasses on buddy."

Lily felt something being slid onto her face. Glasses..?

"I don't wear glasses..!" she shouted again in a deep voice. She could now see everything clearly._ Oh no . . . _she thought.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Prongs, are you feeling alright..?"

"NO—!" Lily shouted, "I don't wear glasses..!"

"'Course you wear glasses," Sirius told her chuckling as if this was a silly game, "You're blind as a bat with out them. Are you alright..?"

Lily stood up and pushed Sirius out of the way. She looked at the nightstand next to the four-poster she had fallen out of. She gazed back in horror. She had jet black, messy hair. Hazel eyes and a smooth handsome face. She was no longer Lily Evans. She was now . . . James Potter. And _worst_ of all . . . she was a boy..!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well how was that..? Next chapter things will get very interesting. Lily and James will have to deal with living each other's lives. That should be interesting. Well thanks for reading. And if you don't mind . . . (points her wand to the review arrow) mind reviewing..? -


	4. The Plan for This Evening

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Harry Potter. If I did I'd be rich. You know the drill. Blah . . . Blah . . . Blah . . . any characters you don't recognize are mine. Enjoy the story.

**Author's Note:** Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** The Plan for This Evening

James couldn't believe what was happening. How did this happen..? Just last night he was a boy and now . . . this flirtatious girl..?

"What is going on..?!" James shouted. Then he stopped at his own voice. Sweet and much higher pitched than his own, "WHY ME—?!" James cried.

"Why what..?" said someone asked groggily from somewhere in the room.

James jumped back into his (or Lily's) four-poster quickly and jerked the curtains shut. He heard footsteps coming over to his (well Lily's) bed.

"Lily is that you..?"

James was thinking fast. What should he say..? Wait . . . no . . . what would Lily say..? His mind was racing now. What would Lily say..?

James opened the curtain, "Ummm . . . yea— I mean yes..?"

_Smooth James_, he thought, _Real smooth_ . . .

"You alright..?"

It was Marie. She had a candle in her hand and looked a bit extra sleepy. James was guessing he woke her up with the several screams he had let out.

Smiling weakly, James said, "Oh . . . erm..? Me..? Fine..! Yup just fine..!"

Marie cocked an eyebrow, "No you're not."

James felt his heart jump. Could she tell that something was not right. He hadn't even said that much . . . was he _that _bad at acting..?

"I—I'm n-n-not..?" James asked nervously trying to act as Lily-like as possible.

"Course not," Marie said, "You're still upset about James."

James felt as if he had lost twenty pounds. He sighed in relief and answered, "Well . . . oh you're right. I'm still mad at that stupid arrogant, git."

Marie laughed and James felt some stress leave. If he was this worked up about morning hellos . . . how was he going to survive as Lily for the whole day..?

* * *

"THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING—!" Lily shouted in her new voice (more like James' voice).

Sirius was full of confusion, "James— what..? What's wrong..? No what's going on..?" he demanded, "You're acting really . . . odd . . ."

Lily looked back at him. She felt as if he could see right through her and knew she wasn't really James. She bit her lip (well James's lip) uncomfortably, "O-o-odd..?"

"Yea . . ." Sirius said, then he broke into a grin, "Oh I know what's wrong Prongsie . . ."

Lily felt frozen. Did Black know she wasn't Potter..? Could he tell just by Lily's behavior..? Was her acting _that_ bad..?

"You're still upset about Tiger Lily aren't ya..?" Sirius asked slyly.

Lily must have looked like the happiest person in the world or something, because she let out a huge sigh, "You caught me . . . I was trying to hide my love for that sweet, wonderfully—"

"Is it time for the Lily 'update' already..?" Peter moaned getting out of bed.

Lily wanted to wring each one of their necks. Especially James Potter's. He had _updates_ on her..? He was going to pay for that. Lily was going to make sure of it.

Lily smiled doing her best James impression and Kingsley asked if he had just eaten a sour piece of candy. Lily wanted to slap him but resisted the urge . . . that wouldn't go over well and she knew it. She was trying her best to be like James . . . and it was only morning.

* * *

James fiercely brushed his (well Lily's) long, beautiful hair. He felt like he was attacking a giant furry animal and loosing the battle. Did Lily do this every morning..? This hair was a battlefield..!

"OUCH—!" James cursed, "Stupid hair . . . I'm gonna get it all chopped off . . ." he said hotly.

Marie turned around, eyebrows raised, mouth in a drop, "Seriously Lily..?"

James, who forgot that Lily would never chop off her red locks, answered in his own opinion, "Yea . . . it's so annoying."

"Come on Lily," Sarah said smiling, "You're just having a bad hair day is all."

"It'd be better if it was all gone," James mumbled.

"Oh tish-tosh," Grace said who had finished dressing, "You'd miss it if you cut it all off."

James put his new silky, painted hands in front of his face, "PLEASE—! Don't dress in front of me girls..!"

All of them exchanged looks, "Lily . . . are you sure you're feeling alright..?"

"Of course," James said trying to imitate Lily, "I just don't enjoy watching girls dress."

The all gave James a raised eyebrow.

* * *

"GROSS—!" Lily shouted as Kingsley took off his shirt to change into uniform, "Don't dress in front of me..!"

Kingsley looked at Sirius very strangely.

"I do this every morning James . . ." Kingsley said in confusion.

Lily stopped herself. James wouldn't act this way. She had to think, "Oh you're right. How stupid and arrogant of me."

"Right . . ." Remus said rolling is eyes and tying his shoes.

Lily went into the boys' bathroom and dressed there. Sirius asked, "James . . . are you sure you're okay..? I mean you've been kinda jumpy, ya know..? Is there something maybe I could do to help ya..?"

Lily assured she was fine, "Oh erm . . . no. I'm good Pladfot . . . I'm good."

Sirius looked back at Peter, "Pladfot..?"

Peter shrugged.

* * *

After Lily had changed she went down to the Common Room looking for James, in her body. She sat on the couch looking up and down the Girls' Staircase waiting for Lily . . . no James to come down. After 15 minutes of waiting and shaking the Marauders off by saying she was going to flirt with Lily, Lily saw her body walking clumsily down the stairs.

"You—!" Lily said stomping over in James' body and smacking James in the (well in her) face. James let out a girly squeak and grabbed Lily's (well his) hands.

"STOP THAT—!" James demanded, "BOYS DON'T _SLAP _ONE ANOTHER..!"

"AND GIRLS DON'T WALK LIKE THEY HAVE _DUCK _FEET—!" Lily shouted back.

James looked down at his (Lily's) feet, "I don't walk like I have duck feet."

"Yes you do. I saw you falling down the stairs," Lily said putting her hands on her (James') hips.

James sprung to life immediately, "_Don't_ put your hands on your _hips_..! Guys _don't _do that..!"

"Well they _do_ now if you don't undo what you've done," Lily snarled, "I don't want to be YOU anymore..!"

James glared at her, "Well Lily I didn't do this. And I hate just as much being YOU—!"

Lily shot him a piercing stare and felt like she was going to cry. James picked up on this and frantically tried to come her down, "I'm sorry..! I'm just mad and— don't do that..! Come on Lily, guys don't cry."

Lily tried to stop herself, "I'm sorry but— I DON'T WANT TO BE YOU ANYMORE—!"

"And I don't want to be you anymore either," James said, "But we're gonna have to deal with it. Come on. We can go through the whole day acting like one another. Just not embarrassing each other. Then tonight we can sneak to the library and look for a book to reverse this."

Lily raised an eyebrow, "There wouldn't be a book like that just in the library."

James nodded and grinned, "I know," he said folding his (Lily's arms), "We'll be stopping by the Restricted Section."

Lily looked like she was going to burst out laughing, "Oh yes because they let just anyone in the Restricted Section Potter. We'll be seen..!"

Again James grinned and reaching into his bag pulled out a silvery, soft cloak, "Who says we have to be seen..?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay so there chapter 4. Well Lily and James don't seem too happy in each other's bodies now do they..? Well tell me what you think..? 


End file.
